Rock Lee X Gai Sensei 2
by HiddenLotusQueen
Summary: Rock Lee And Gai Sensei Go On A Date.


This Is A Story About Rock Lee And Gai, Contains HardCore Yaoi/ BoyXBoy. I Don't Own Any Of The Character's In This Story. If Your Under 18 Don't Conutine Reading Pass This Message. Other Wise Have Fun And Please Review.

When Lee And Gai Woke Up In The Morning, Gai Got Up Out Off Their Bed And Said " Good Morning My Love" Lee Said " Good Morning Gai Sensei" Then Lee Sat Up To Stretch And Said " Last Night Was Amazing" Gai Walked Up To Lee And Kissed Him Softly And Said " Last Night Was The Best Night Of My Life" Lee Blushed And Asked " What Are We Doing Today"? Gai Smiled And Said " Anything You Want My Love". Lee Walked Up To Gai And Asked " How About We Go To The Movie Threaters"? Gai Smiled And Said " Sure, Whatever You Want To Do My Love" Lee Blushed And Asked " I Want To Know Something Sensei"? Gai Blushed And Said " What Is It My Love"? Lee Smiled And Asked " Why Do You Call Me Your Love"?.

Gai Blushed And Said " Because I Love You So Much That I Thought That You Needed A Cute NickName" Lee Blushed And Kissed Gai So Passtionaly That Gai Sensei Pinned Him On The Table And Asked " Is My Love Already This Horny"? Lee Whinned And Said " I Can't Help Myself Sensei" Gai Smiled And Said " All Right Really Quick" Gai Picked Lee Up And Sat Him On The Counter And Asked " What Would My Love Want Me To Do To Him"? Lee Whimpered And Said " I Have Something To Show You Sensei" Gai Blushed And Asked "What Is It My Love"? Lee Had Something Behind His Back And Said " I Have This Bag And It Has Something" Then Gai Grabbed The Bag And Said " Well Now My Love, This Looks Like Fun" Lee Blushed And Said " Do What You Want To Me".

Gai Pulled Out A Big Vibrator And Said " This Is As Big As My Cock, How Naughty" Then Gai Pulled A Vial Of Lube Out Of The Bag And Asked " Left Your Hips Up For Me My Love"? Lee Nodded And Said " Please Stick That Big Vibrator Up My Tight Ass, Sensei"! Gai Blushed And Said " Let Me Prepare You First My Love" Lee Whinned And Said " I Need To Feel My Ass Get Fucked Right Now"! Gai Blushed And Said " Fine My Naughty Man, I Will Stick This Up Your Ass Now" Lee Screamed And Said " Sensei! Turn It Up"!. Gai Smiled And Said " Okay, 10 Level's Huh"? Gai Turned The Dial Up To Level 1 And Lee Moaned A Little Bit And Said " Sensei! Please Turn It Up!Please"! Gai Smiled And Walked Out Of The Kitchen Towards Their BedRoom. Lee Screamed And Said " Sensei! Please! I Need To Cum"!.

The Lee Felt The Vibrator Go All The Way Up And Screamed So Loud And Said " Gai Sensei! I Love You"! Then Lee Felt Gais Mouth Around His Cock And He Started To Suck Very Fast, Lee Screamed As He Started To Cum Down His Senseis Throat And Said " I Love You Gai Sensei"! Gai Finished Swallowing His Lovers Cum When He Said " Feel Better My Love"? Lee Nodded And Said "Yes Sensei" Gai Smiled And Asked " Shall We Go To The Movie Threater Now My Love"? Lee Smiled And Said " Sure My SweetHeart" Gai Blushed So Hard And Asked " So You Have Decided To Give Me A NickName Now Too Huh"? Lee Smiled And Asked " Do You Like It"? Gai Blushed And Said " No, I Love It My Love" Lee Blushed And Asked " Can We Get Going Now My SweetHeart"?.

Gai Smiled And Said " Sure My Love" When They Got To The Movie Threater, They Decided To Get Some Lunch First Because The Movie That They Want To See Wasn't Playing For Another 2 Hours. Lee Smiled And Asked " Where Do You Wanna Eat Lunch Today SweeyHeart"? Gai Pulled Lee Closer To Him And Said " I Wish I Could Eat You For Lunch My Love" Lee Blushed So Hard And Said " Lets Go To The Burger Shop" Gai Pulled Lee Back And Said " How About We Go To The Salad Place Instead" Lee Smiled And Said " Sure, I Wanted To Try That New Place Out Anyway". Lee Ran To The Salad Place And He Ordered A Big Spicy Salad With Some Meat In It, Gai Ordered A Small Salad With Some Tomatoes And Carrots. Lee Asked " Where Do You Wanna Sit My SweetHeart"?.

Gai Smiled And Said " Lets Go Over To The Fountain And Sit On The Edge" Lee Smiled And Said " Okay SweeatHeart" Then When They Go Done Eating They Decided To Go To The Near By Park To Relax And Talk. Gai Sat Down On A Bench And Asked " Why Don't You Sit On My Lap My Love"? Lee Blushed And Said " Okay SweetHeart" As Lee Went To Sit Down He Felt Gai Rip His Pants Open And Stuck A Finger Up His Ass So Hard, Lee Moaned And Said " Sensei, We Can't Be Doing This Here" Gai Blushed And Asked " Don't You Want This Big Strong Cock Up That Tight Ass"? Lee Gasped And Said " Fuck Me Sensei" Gai Blushed And Said " Don't Scream To Loud Now My Love" Lee Felt His Lovers Cock Enter Him So Hard That He Let Out A Soft Moan, Lee Started To Squirm And Said " Don't Fuck Me To Fast Or I Won't Be Able To Keep My Voice Down".

Gai Smied And Said " I'm Going To Fuck You As Fast As I Want" Lee Gasped And Said " Your Fucking Me To Fast My SweetHeart" Gai Blushed And Said " I Love Seeing My Cock Being Eaten By Your Tight Ass My Love" Lee Smiled And Said " I'm About To Cum SweetHeart" Gai Blushed And Said " Cum For Me My Love" Then Gai Wrapped One Of His Hands Around Lees Cock And Started To Stroke It Very Fast, Then Lee Screamed And Said " I'm Cumming! Please Cum Inside Me My SweeatHeart"! Gai Blushed And Said " Whatever You Want My Love". Lee And Gai Came At The Same Time Which Made Their Connection Even Better. When They Calmed Down They Decided To Go Into The Movie Threater Now To See The Movie, When They Sat Down Lee Felt Gais Hand Go Into His Pants And He Started To Feel His SweetHeart Stroke His Cock Very Hard. Lee Moaned A Little And Said " No Don't We Are In The Movie Threater Now" Gai Blushed And Said " I'm Gonna Stroke This Cock Whenever I Want To" Lee Started To Feel Like He Was Gonna Cum But He Wanted To Hold It Back Until Later.

Thank You For Reading My Story, If You Liked It Then Let Me Know If You Would Like To Get Chapter 3.


End file.
